villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil
Evil is the "mother" of Misery - the source of all suffering and an incredibly manipulative entity surpassing even her "daughter" in scale and ambition, for untold millennia not even Creation and Oblivion were aware of the fact Evil and Misery were part of the same being: the revelation only coming out in The Shadow of Death.. Following the Shadow of Death Evil would take the role of Misery proper for a short period of time until the events of Necessary Evil - with the return of Misery and the "birth" of Sorrow as a third and final aspect of the "Misery" entity Evil is currently competing for supremacy with her other half and can thus be considered more dangerous than ever before. Evil is also the force behind the Watchers, revealed in Shadow of Death - refering to them as her "children" : though she is also the one that has prevented them from destroying the current Multiverse, having invested too much time on corrupting it to see it completely destroyed. History Like all aspects of the "Shadow Force" Evil was born of the Dreamer but was only a semi-sentient energy at that point, it would continue to exist in this state for some time until eventually manifesting with a purpose and true intelligence much later.. The Watchers' Universe Evil would be reborn into the universe of the Watchers and "mothered" the cosmic horrors. By the time the current universe came into being Evil was an established force in the multiverse but due to the tendency for cosmology to "reset" after the end of each universe her presence went largely unseen by the Absolutes until much later.. leading to the events of Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself. Due to the reckless actions of the "Star Gods" in the distant past Evil would have a small amount of her seemingly infinite, primordial power removed by force and this would give rise to Misery (Origins - Misery) and thus Evil, for the first time, began to war with herself as Misery developed her own personality and goals. Era 1 Wolves At The Door Shadow of Death Era 2 Evil will take the role of "Misery" until Necessary Evil, giving her at least five confirmed storyarcs in which she goes under the title of "Misery" before reverting back to her traditional title of "Evil" following the events of Necessary Evil. Elements of Darkness Dark Waters The first story in which Evil will be the new "Misery" - showing some of the key differences between the two entities. In this story Evil works with her "children" (The Watchers) to try and wrestle power back after the failures of the Shadow of Death, enlisting the aid of Neptune and forming a complex plan to alter the pasts of Hildaman and Atlantis so as to change the course of human (and other species) evolution and claim the ocean for "Those Who Dance In Shadow". Black Roses The second story in which Evil takes on the role of "Misery". Chaos Bleeds The third story in which Evil acts as the new "Misery". The Suffering The fourth story in which Evil acts as the new "Misery". The Coming Storm The fifth story in which Evil acts as the new "Misery". Necessary Evil In the yet to be written Necessary Evil storyline Evil shall give up the title of Misery when her "other half" returns - alongside the third and final aspect of Evil / Misery.. known as Sorrow. End of Hope Misery Wars - Part 1 Misery Wars - Part 2 Misery Wars - Part 3 Siren Series Evil is one of the central antagonists of the Siren series, aiding in the corruption of several archangels in order to try and stage another war between Heaven and Hell. In this series she also develops a rivalry with the Hell-Lord known as Mickelus, who also makes several appearances in the Siren series. Themes Usual Theme Evil's normal theme is "When You're Evil" by Voltaire and is a little tongue-in-cheek but the song does describe her personality rather well as a high-functioning Chaotic Evil entity that at first comes across as Neutral Evil, only to show more and more how destructive her goals truly are - often by the time someone realizes Evil is out to destroy rather than conquer it is too late and they are a part of her cosmic plans. Battle Theme Evil's battle theme (first introduced in Shadow of Death) is Kid Buu's theme from Dragonball Z - for good reason.. Shadow of Death reveals that Evil is an even more brutal fighter than Misery and does not hold back, unlike Misery Evil has no qualms about killing her opponents and when angered is truly a force to be reckoned with. Powers / Abilities Evil is unfathomably powerful, part of the Shadow Force she is able to rival the God Force entities themselves and is thus for all intents and purposes an omnipotent entity, however she normally manifests power on a scale similar to those found in Corrupted Primordial Ones, making her usual scale of power around Absoluta - Scale II. *'Multiversal Constant' (as a Primordial One (and member of the Shadow Force) Evil is a Multiversal Constant, meaning cosmic resets and similar do not significantly alter her, also unlike Universal Constants there is only one Evil in all the alternate realities that make up Reverie Multiverse : her memories can, however, be altered by certain extreme resets - though they usually return after a short while (known as an "awakening").) *Primordial Physiology (Evil is an Abstract entity and has a Primordial Physiology, granting her a number of naturally occuring traits) *'Manifestation' *'Incarnation' *'Possession' *'Illusion Casting' *'Power Bestowal / Removal' *Evil Manifestation (Evil is considered by many as "the Supreme Evil" and can perform any and all "Dark" abilities unless specifically stated otherwise, making her a being that can rival even Luca in power) Category:Character Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Elder-Gods Category:Immortal Characters Category:Asexual Category:Demons Category:Queen-Misery Category:Godheads Category:Primordial Ones Category:Chaotic Evil